uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
End of the Golden Witch Manga Volume 01
Chapters Chapter 1: Promise (約束 ''Yakusoku''?) Battler plays with a chessboard as Virgilia does Beatrice's hair. He's looking through all of Beato's moves and doesn't understand how she can do this, but the Golden Witch just stares blankly into space. Virgilia tells her that Battler is speaking to her, but she hardly responds as Battler looks sternly. The reader is reminded of Beatrice's past, who gave up on winning in the previous game and asked for Battler to kill her; Beato has become a living doll as a result. Battler misses her insane laughter, imagining a scenario where she lashes out at Virgilia for messing up her hair. Virgilia asks about Battler's thought process, and he says he's tried to imagine himself as Beatrice making her moves but is understanding the games less and less because of it. He remembers how Kinzo once told him that learning the art of chess is a journey to find out the thoughts of the previous great players; the path to Beato's thoughts seems very steep in comparison. Nevertheless, Battler doesn't want to give up, citing his promise to her in the fourth game to solve everything and let Beatrice die peacefully. Virgilia asks if he's really okay with this, as the fifth game has already started; Battler says he's not interested in "their" game. Before the fifth game, Lambdadelta decided to take over as Game Master now that Beato has resigned and is unconscious. Bernkastel decides to play the opponent's side, and Battler takes offense to this as this is supposed to be his and Beato's game. Lambda tells him to calm down as Bern, a new player, can show him new moves and give hints; Bern asks Battler to wake up Beato if he's so concerned. Battler is obviously unable to and asks if a fifth game is even necessary. The witches are too impatient to wait around for Beato, so they're going to play a new game. Battler slams his fist down in frustration and Lambda asks if he'll step down, making it a loss by default. Bern adds that if Battler refuses to play, the fate of his sister Ange will be decided with certainty. Battler gets angry and tells her not to talk about Ange, but Bern reminds him that as the Witch of Miracles, she can still ensure that Ange gets a happy ending. She reminds him of how angry he was when Ange was torn apart and threatens to show it to him again, this time in full view. Bern gives him the choice of stepping down or resigning, with Lambda commending her for how heartless her threat is. She conjures a bucket of popcorn and mocks Battler, saying how he and Beato are now pieces in their gameboard. She asks why Battler doesn't just give up if he's tired of being a piece in a witch's game, and tells him how painful it is to be Bern's piece and that he'll be thrown away just like Ange. Battler decides to leave, telling them that if they're going to substitute Beato then they can substitute him too; Bern decides to play in his place. The two witches are left to enjoy themselves, and Battler heads to the rose garden. Battler wonders if the witches can even understand Beato's game, and Virgilia mentions that they're using the same gameboard, so they can't do anything Beatrice couldn't; they can do things she wouldn't do, however. She says that chess pieces are used to play chess, not cards. That doesn't stop people from throwing chess pieces at their opponents or scribbling on the board; nobody normally does this because it's a blasphemy against chess. Ronove appears to offer more tea, saying that when he observed Bern and Lambda's game, they'd already reached the first twilight, with the next murder starting soon. Battler asks how the game looked, and the demon butler says it lacked love. Battler asks what he means by this, and Ronove explains that the game seemed disgraceful. It resembled Beatrice's game on the surface, but the foundations were much different. Battler imagines Beatrice talking to him, saying how the rules of the game are sacred and that they will start a new game; Beatrice says they'll fight until one of them surrenders, but her face changes to one of sorrow and asks him to kill her. Realizing his responsibility, Battler stands up and heads back to the gameboard. He tells Beato to wait for her, who stares up blankly at him. Virgilia and Ronove say they'll take of care of her and wish him luck. Virgilia asks him to find out something about Beato from this game so he can think he's fought with her. Battler heads back to the gameboard, but Bern and Lambda tell him that they've already reached the second day and are nearing the end. They say that someone's about to say "You are the culprit!" like in any other mystery, much to Battler's surprise. Lambda decides to show Battler the finale to her "End of the Golden Witch" game. Everyone is gathered in the parlor as Eva goes ballistic, accusing Natsuhi of murdering George and Hideyoshi. Natsuhi says she didn't kill anyone, but no one is convinced. Battler sees that currently, no humans exist except for those in the parlor, and six people's corpses have been discovered: Maria, Jessica, Rosa, George, Hideyoshi, and Genji. A new character appears and points at Natsuhi, declaring her the culprit. Chapter 2: The Magic of Resurrection (反魂の魔法 ''Hangon no Mahō''?) Chapter 3: A Proper Mystery (正式なミステリー ''Seishiki na Misuterī''?) Chapter 4: Storm Clouds (暗雲 ''An'un''?) chapter 5: The Visitor (訪問者 ''Hōmonsha''?) =